


Her dress

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is supportive as heck, Card Games, Dresses, Fluff, Gender fluid Nico di angelo, Gosh this makes me happy, Nico living in the jackson apartment, Nico steals everyone's clothes, Oneshot, honestly the ideal world, mentioned solangelo, percy is a good brother, really supportive characters, screw canon tbh, supportive families thank you very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico likes to steal Annabeth's dresses.  But the reactions from the rest of the family was a lot more positive than she ever would've thought.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Her dress

**Author's Note:**

> Gender fluid Nico di angelo? Yeah. The liberating feeling of being reminded that I can write whatever the hell I want is very nice. Screw gender roles. Please enjoy.

“Nico,” Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, “I mean absolutely no offense when I say this but. Is that Annabeth’s dress?”

Nico was sitting in the living room wearing a baby blue sundress while she was playing a game of cards with herself.

“Yes?” Nico raised one eyebrow, “is there an issue with me wearing a dress?”

“No!” Percy let out a slow breath, “I’m cool with you wearing a dress, I don’t mind… but Annabeth’s?”

“What? I can’t steal from my boyfriend,” Nico huffed, “Will doesn’t wear dresses.”

“So you stole from _my_ girlfriend?” Percy laughed, “okay actually this is really funny, you know Annabeth is coming over later right?”

“Mhm, I was there when she iris messaged you,” Nico placed a card down. She was playing a two-player game which didn’t seem like it’d be much fun. Percy felt awkward asking to play with her.

“So… are you… y’know?” Percy gestured vaguely to Nico, “female?”

Nico pursed her lips, “sure, I’m comfortable with that right now.”

Percy visibly relaxed, “right, where did you find that even?”

“If I say I looked through your closet will you get mad at me?” 

Percy laughed and plopped down on the couch next to Nico, “No, I don’t really care. If you find something that’ll fit—which is doubtful—go ahead.”

Nico punched Percy in the arm, “You’re just overly tall.”

“You look good by the way, forgot to say that,” Percy sunk into the couch cushions.

“Thanks,” Nico smiled softly, “play cards with me?”

“Yeah, I didn’t know if I was allowed to ask,” Percy crossed his legs in front of himself.

“It’s debatable, I get to choose the game because otherwise, you’ll rig the game,” Nico collected the cards and started to shuffle them.

* * *

“Percy, I thought you said that Annabeth was coming over?” Paul questioned, walking into the living room.

“Yeah, she should be here any minute,” Percy didn’t look up from his cards, “why?”

“Oh, I just figured that she’d be here by now, carry on,” Paul waved his hand in a vague arc at the card game the two of them were playing, “Nico, a dress?” 

“Yeah,” Nico said, a hint of hesitation in her voice.

“Ah, it’s cute,” Paul nodded, “I’m going to start making dinner, when Sally and Annabeth get here we can eat.”

“Do you want any help?” Percy asked.

“No, you two can keep playing your game.”

Percy nodded to himself. Nico covered her mouth with one hand to hide her smile.

“You good?” Percy raised one eyebrow.

Nico chuckled and nodded, “of course.”

Percy shrugged

* * *

When Annabeth first got there, she didn’t even notice. She gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled Nico’s hair. Then she took in the younger kids outfit.

“Is that my dress?” Annabeth asked, cocking her head to one side. Chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, what about it?” Nico asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Nothing about it, that one fits you really well,” Annabeth regarded, “if you want I have some other clothes that are too small for me now. If you like them you can have them.”

Nico made a noise between a choke and a gasp, “really?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth plopped down next to Percy, “the next time I visit my dad I’ll bring them back.”

“Thanks,” Nico’s voice cracked, she covered her face with her hands.

“Anytime,” Annabeth looked over both Percy’s and Nico’s shoulders looking at both their cards, she whispered which card to put down in Percy’s ear.

“No cheating!” Nico exclaimed, sitting up straight.

“I’m not even playing, I can’t be cheating,” Annabeth held her hands up in front of herself.

Nico squinted at her, “suspicious.”

“It’s really not.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot longer than it should've to write but whatever. I was gonna write the second chapter to the previous fic but my mind went "hah no thanks" so this instead. This is the ideal world and situation. I'll say it again for the people in the back, screw gender roles and societal gender norms. Thanks for reading idk what else to say.


End file.
